


Monster

by FloweryAlien



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Asexual Character, Friendship, Other, Voyager, life in the brig, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After first dreading your new shift, you soon find that it's not so bad after all when you unlikely befriend the ex-criminal: Lon Suder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> (Y.N) = your name  
> (Y.H.C) = your hair color  
> (Y.E.C) = your eye color  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Story takes place around the end of season 2 just before "Basics".

_The time is 0500 hours._

"hhmmmm. Computer postpone alarm." You said tiredly rolling over onto your back, your arm lay over your eyes.

You Decided to postpone the alarm; knowing you would regret the decision. As an officer you knew better, as being late would subsequently result in some form of menial punishment handed down by Tuvok.

But today was different.

Yesterday, during Tuvok's evening briefing he had informed of station rotation or, a change in security positions, where he gave everyone a new station. Much to your protest he had given you the , "Morning Shift: Brig Station".

You had a feeling that he was going to be assigning you to something drastically different than what you where used to. You where perfectly content to stay as an away mission security officer and a change (such as guarding an empty brig.) would be cumbersome to have to deal with.

The computer interrupted your snooze.

_The time is 0505 hours._

You waited a moment putting your thoughts back together, until finely you decided that your job was more important than a few more minutes of unconsciousness.

"Computer, end alarm." You said as you got up and headed for the sonic shower.

After the shower you walked over to your uniform, that you had draped crossed your bed. You stared at the gold along the top. You recalled that at first you thought that the color went well with your (y.e.c) eyes, however you decided that it had not fit your (y.h.c) hair. So every time you put it on begrudgingly. Though, after the years of wearing it you decided that it fit you well, it had become part of your identity on the ship. The gold showed to the crew that you where there to protect them, so you considered it an honor to be able to wear it.

You finished putting on your pants and boots and put on your shirt as you walked in front of the mirror where you placed on the final piece: your com badge. You stood there a while admiring your security look.

After you where finished with that you straitened anything that was out of place or wrinkled. Then you decided to read the security reports (Tuvok assigns daily). You reached for it when the computer chimed,

_Your shift begins in 30 minuets._

You made a swear under you breath and quickly ran out the door. You couldn't be late for your new duty shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though you had been on the ship for almost two years you still knew almost nothing about the other officers. Your shyness usually got in the way. Some may find it strange that a security woman such as yourself would be shy but, Enforcing the law was one thing, being social was another.

Although you did have one person you could call,"friend".

You where halfway to the turbo lift when Crewman Chell's voice echoed the corridor.

"Ensign (y.n)! Wait!" He yelled as he ran out of breath up to you. "I was calling your name, for the last five minuets." he said between breaths.

Chell was a former member of the Marquis, however he had become a valuable member of the crew and to yourself, because of how easy he was to talk to. Perhaps it was his flamboyant personality.

"Sorry, Chell I don't want to be late for my duty shift." You continued to run, but slowed down so that Chell could keep up.

"Oh." was all he said. "Don't you have a new station today, boy that must be tough."

"We do . . ." you sighed, "unfortunately I ended up with brig station." you said solemnly.

Chell's eyes widened. "B b b . . but isn't Suder in there?!" Chell's voice sounded worried and fearful as he tried to keep up with your running.

You slowed down even more until you where walking. You had forgotten all about Suder, you where on an away mission during the killing.

Chell continued. "Didn't he kill a guy? What if he decides he wants to kill you next?!" his voice had a hint of panic.

"Chell, everything is going to be fine. Commander Tuvok's mind meld changed him." You assured him, "Besides he'd be behind a force field, so he can't harm me even if he wanted to."

Chell seemed to calm down. "I hope you're right."

You both stopped as you finaly made it to the Turbo Lift.

You turned and looked at Chell, "I guess i'll see you later" you said smiling.

Chell smiled back, "Yah, unless Ba'lana has me working over time again." He rubbed his temples with his hand. Than he walked down the hall before stopping and turning around slightly embarrassed.

"I guess I need to be in that turbo lift if I want to make it to engineering."

You suppressed a laugh. But a smile made its way through. It was so like him to forget such a thing. You and Chell entered the Turbo Lift. He motioned you to go first. You nodded. Than said, "Deck 6, engineering section. Brig."

The computer made a chiming noise and the humm of the lift fild the small room as it made it's way to the brig area. After a few minutes the humm stopped and the doors slid open.

"Good luck, (y.n)." Chell said gulping.

You gave him a reassuring smile, and the Turbo Lift doors closed.

You entered the brig where three cells lined the left side of the wall, your console was located to the right. All the cells where unlit except for the second one. A dim blue light surrounded the arch that lead to one of the cells. Inside sat a humanoid man sitting on the floor, legs crossed doing what looked like a Vulcan meditation.

The sound of the Turbo Lift doors made him stop and look up, his black Batazoid eyes locked on to you. You managed to keep a serious face as you walked over to your console and took a seat. Then began pressing several controls.

First you let Tuvok know you had made it to your shift on time, then you began your other duty's that required the terminal. It was hard to work as you still felt those eyes staring at you.

You glanced up slowly from your console. Than stared directly at him. "Is there something you need Crewman?" you said as serious as you could.

He only stared back at you, than he slightly squinted his eyes. "No, it's just." he stopped pondering at his words before continuing.

"I can't recall ever seeing you on the ship before." he turned away. Was he making small talk? You thought looking at him than back at your console.

"I don't go very far around the ship, and most of my off time is spent either in my quarters or in the holo d-" you stopped, thinking you had given him too much personal information. Also you where unsure if you where even supposed to talk with a prisoner. You shifted nervously. Suder looked at you quizzically after you had cut your sentence short. You decided just to say it.

"I shouldn't be talking with a prisoner." you said flatly after the pause. Returning once again to your duties.

"Oh." was all he said. He looked down, than stood up and sat on one of the benches that lined the walls of the brig. He had a faint look of bordom (you at least thought).

Feeling bad you continued to try and remady the situation, "We it at least should be able to have a proper introduction."

You noticed he straitened in his seat. He seemed to be thinking about it for a moment.

"Very well." he said, giving in. "I'm most sure you know who I am." his face had almost a look of pain at the thought of his mishap, and how the whole ship must know. But than again you could never tell what a person like him was feeling, let alone thinking.

"I'm Ensign (y.n)" you thought for a moment than added, "it's nice to meet you, Crewman Suder." you smiled than you regained your serious look and continued to work.

He said nothing in return. Than at a glance you noticed that Suder had returned to his meditation. You couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as the rest of your shift continued without another word.


	2. A Beginning of An End

"So, how did it go?" a familiar voice said.

You looked up from your plate to the unforgettable blue face of the friendly Bolian staring at you.

You and Chell had finished your shifts and had gone to the Mess Hall. Where the two of you where sitting at the far left side of the room. Unfortunately you had been spacing out with your thoughts. Chell sat across the table, his back to the window, a star field backdrop behind him. His eyes where wide waiting for an answer.

"Oh, sorry Chell I was just thinking about something." You said feeling a little bad.

"Again. Your always doing that; thinking about something so hard the universe around you gets forgotten." He said with a frown. Now you felt even worse. "So how did your shift go?"

"We talked." you paused glancing down at your plate of something Neelix had concocted for dinner, some kind of purple stringy stuff and a strange fruit.

You looked back up at Chell. His eyes where widened. "What was he like?"

You looked down again. "He really isn't _like_ anything. Though, he's polite; rather quiet." You took a bite of the "food" it tasted a lot better than it looked, than swallowed. "I would never guess that he had killed anyone."

"Well, you read the Commanders report, so you know he is a very dangerous criminal." Chell for once had a serious look on his face, "You shouldn't try to make friends with him."

You sighed, "I'll be fine. Chell."

You pressed. You heard him make a small sigh. And the rest of your meal went on without further talk about your possible friendship with Crewman Suder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You entered the brig glancing over at Sudar's cell, he was seated in a way that made it look almost like he was waiting for you, the thought made you nervous.

Uncomfteribly you took a seat at the little chair that was placed by your console.

"Good morning, Crewman." you said just a little too happily.

Suder frowned than made a slight nodd. You began putting information from a Data PADD Tuvok had givin you onto the panel, when you decided to address something. You where about to speak when Suder went first.

"Ensign, I have been thinking if you think that you have to become my friend just because you have been givin a new shift, and have to guard me you are greatly mistaken." He said with a frown. "I'm not the friendly type." Than he said quietly, "it's not like we could ever be friends, in any case."

You stared at him appauled. "I see. It's just that anyone would be lonely sitting in there secluded all the time." you said sadly looking at your concole. "I just thought you would like someone to talk to."

You paused thinking, it's not as though he wasn't right, you where a superior officer to him and he was a prisoner. However the way he spoke, you couldn't help but feel hurt.

"I can assure you Ensign, I don't need or derserve any friends." he said sturnly.

"I don't believe that. Everyone deserves a friend." Your tone was calm, yet stightly adversarial. It didn't phase him. Sudar only sat in his cell glairing, than looked down at the floor, looking as though he was going to address something when the ship lunged nearly nocking you to the ground, along with a loud crashing sound that vibrated the hull.

You looked at Sudar who was now standing, clearly looking concerned. What's happening? You thought regainging balence than waited for a report to come in through your combadge.

None came, so you tapped it, "Ensign (y.n) to Commander Tuvok!" you glanced at Suder, he still had a look of concern on his face. Tuvok gave no responce.

Just than, another lurch and you where almost thrown over your concole (that you now noticed) was now off, as well as the lights and backup lights. Everything was off. You where in total blackness. You stood back up and placed your hand on the console in case you fell back over from another lerch.

Why isn't backup power coming on? You thought standing with both hands placed tightly on the concole. Than another thought hit you: the lights from the brig where off as well, meaning that Suder was free.

Befor you could speak there was yet another lurch this time the floor felt like it was pulled out from under you. You went flying forward, your hands out ready to protect you from hitting the ground, when you felt two hands tightly gripping your upper arms stopping you from falling to the floor.

At that moment the backup power kicked in with a loud humm and the backup lighting filled the room with a red glow. You looked at your arms and followed a hand, than another arm that led to the face of Suder.

His black eyes looking down at you with concern. Your eyes grew wide as you realized that not only was Suder out of his cell, but had protected you from falling to the ground.

"Thank you. " You finaly said. He blinked noticing his grip and let go. Your arms slightly hurt from his strong grasp.

"Sorry." he said than he took a step back cautiosly. Than he looked over at his cell, it's power was still off. "I wonder why the power went out." he said calmly. You where thinking the same thing.

Than you realized that you should try and contact Tuvok again. You tapped your badge, "Commander Tuvok . . ." nothing. "Crewman Chell . . . anybody?!" nothing, no one responded. You turned to look at Suder who to your surprise was in his cell.

"Crewman." You where going to tell him that it was no use, but he gave you a look that read "he didn't care." You walked over to the turbo lift doors. They wouldn't open. Than you tried manualy to open them, they where closed tightly. You turned and looked around the room for a maintance hatch. Nothing. Of coarse there wouldn't be, it would be too much of a risk to have a maintinence hatch leading to a Jeffries Tube from the brig. But, if there was one or something like it Suder (being an enginere) might know.

"Crewman, you're an enginere right?" Suder looked up at you with a frown. "I suppose?" he said quizzically.

"I need to know if there is some sort of maintence hatch or enginearing hatch we can access."

He glanced at the ground than looked back up at you, "No," he paused, "but we could get out through the Turbo Lift Shaft. However it's too dangourse. There's a chance that the lift can come on and crush whoever was in there."

You looked over at the Turbo Lift doors than sighed lowering yourself to the ground, crossing your legs. "Unless we find a way out, I guess where stuck in here until the others come and rescue us." you looked over to Suder who was silently sitting on his bench head down, behind a force field that wasn't even working. "You don't have to stay in there you know." you said to him. You held in a laugh at the thought of how pointless it was.

He looked up at you, "I'm used to being in here." he looked back down. "Anyway, it's dangorus to everyone if I don't, so yes, Ensign I do need to be in here." he said with a calmness that was almost Vulcan. Your face became more serious.

"I said befor that I don't believe that." His head shot up looking right into your eyes. You decided to change the subject. "Anyway were under attack, or caught in an anomoly of some sort. It's only counterproductive to sit in an impraticle, forcefield less cell in order to keep the crew safe." You decided you would have to make him leave the cell.

You stood up and walked to the door and reached out your hand to him. He only looked at it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm showing you that it's okay to leave, and that I am not afraid of you. I need your help to get out of here and find the rest of the crew, they could be in serious trouble." You gave him a concerned smile.

Suder looked for a moment at your eyes than your hand. After a moment he reached up slowly to take it. When a voice came from the direction of the Turbo Lift. Both you and Suder turned in it's direction.

"That will not be necissary, Ensign." Said Tuvok in his usual stoic, Vulcan manner.

"Commander." you said. Quickly pulling back your arm and straitening your pose, Suder stood up as well. "Sir, what's happening? Why did the power go out?" You asked.

"I am unsure, as I have been unable to make contact with anyone, being trapped in the Turbo Lift." He made a slight glance over to the half open Turbo Lift doors. "But, I am sure that-"

Just as Tuvok was trying to finish his sentence a loud hum filled the room, the lights turned back on. You squinted your eyes from the sudden change of lighting. You looked over to Suder who was once again behind a forcefield.

"Well it seems the engenearing crew have restored power." He said glancing around the room, than he looked at you. "Ensign you are relieved and can return to your quarters until I find out more."

You nodded. Than glanced over to Suder who had the same expression as when you held out your hand to him. Saying nothing more to him, you took your leave. Feeling more than just a little embarrassed.

 _How much of that did Tuvok witness?_ You thought as the Turbo Lift hummed taking you to your destination.

You where fratrinizing with the prisoner! You continued to worry. What if Tuvok assigns you with a new possision, leaving Sudar all alone. The thought made your chest hurt, you knew how it felt being all alone, you realized that you didn't want that for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In your quarters you waited until Tuvok gave you more instructions, but time passed slowly and soon you found yourself asleep on one of your couches. Sudenly a voice peirced your ears:

_The Time is 0500 Hours._

The computer's wakeup alarm was still on. Commander Tuvok hadn't givin you any word as of what you where supposed to do.

Obviously some sort of suriouse anomly had occured and you where not going to be informed. So you decided to continue your day as if nothing happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The turbo lift doors finaly opened and you where once again in the brig. Just as you expected Suder was in his cell appearing to have been waiting for you as befor. Only this time he looked much more serious. You decided to pretend not to notice.

"Crewman." you nodded as you made your way to the security control panel. When you got there you glanced up at Suder to find him, standing close to the force field. The seriouse look still on his face.

"Ensign (y.n), you shouln't be so kind to me." He said flatly. You looked directly at him, What? you swallowed quietly. Based on his expression he wasn't done yet. He continued.

"I realize that you want to be my friend but, as I said befor, it will only be too dangorouse for you." You looked at him with the most serouse face you could manage.

"I don't believe that." You pressed.

"Well, you should." He cut in flatly. "I'm a Monster." He looked down at the floor.

A slight smile appeared on your lips as you responded, "Your not a monster." you walked forward so that you where in front of the field. "It wasn't your fault, you where sick; the Doctor, I read his report you-"

"It doesn't matter! A monsters don't care if they are lonely!" he shouted making you jolt a little.

"Well, I care!" you yelled back, a little to loudly.

His voice returned to it's calmness, "none of it changes the fact that I am capable of hurting anyone at any time" he let out a sigh, than continued sighlently, "even you."

Your eyes widened, your smile was long gone. "I won't get hurt If I stop trying to be your friend, but" you looked at the ground while grabbing you're left arm with your right hand. "I don't want too."

He looked at you, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. Clearly he was still baffled by your words. "Even if I can kill you, you would still stay with me?" he asked calmly, black eyes squinting staring directly into your (e.c) one's.

"Yes." you responded quickly. By this time you where so close to the forcefield your nose could have been hit with it's energy.

"Strange." he wispered than sat back down on his bench. Than he sighed, "Do what you want."

He then went into his usual, Vulcan meditation. You took a breath, than smiled returning to your concole. Where you noticed a Data PADD had been left (no doubt) by Tuvok. You punched in your security pass word and read the information Tuvok had written on it.

Your eyes widened, and you almost dropped the PADD. Suder stopped his meditation and noticed your sudden change, "What's wrong?"

You looked up at him, "You're being assigned to you're own quarters, so I won't be guarding you any longer." Your tone was sad even to your own ears. Suder only stood stairing at you.

"I guess you will be leaving me alone in the end, after all." he said stoically.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be more interesting.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
